Only time forgive!
by gi.greyslove
Summary: After being betrayed by Arizona. Callie tries to lead a quiet life with Sofia, but fate has in store for her amazing things ...


**Well, as a fan of Calzona number 1, watch the last episode of Greys was shocking, so I wrote this story to try to lessen the anger of Arizona that I'm feeling ... I hope you enjoy. My first language is not English, so I ask for patience from all ...**

**Disclaimer: all rights and characters belong to Shonda below, this is just an alternate history.**

"Dr. Robbins got a minute?" Lauren says following blond in the hallway of pediatrics.  
"I'm busy, I have surgery now," says Arizona, without even looking at the face of Lauren, who realizes and lets go.

It had been two weeks since Callie had discovered the betrayal of Arizona with Lauren. Arizona was living in the apartment of Mark and once a week took Sofia. What had she done to Callie, or rather, the words he had said to Callie, did very badly. Only met his wife in hospital corridors and she barely looked at her eyes. Arizona knew I had to fight hard to get Callie back ...

"Good job Dr. Torres," Owen says after finishing the reconstruction of bone from a leg of a patient of 18 who had been hit by a car before.

"I did nothing more than my job," she says out of the operating room and go to the front desk of the hospital to speak with the patient's family.

Owen appears shortly thereafter. "Today is the first day of the new surgeon general would be good if we met to receive ..." Callie turns and speaks very aggressive "Evil Weber was buried and already has one in its place, or rather, the other ... if I have time later I will receive the 'Doctor' ..." She turns and go talk to the parents of the patient.

Callie could not hide his anger Arizona, she was tired of being betrayed or abandoned by their loves ... His only joy in those weeks was Sofia. As soon as she finished filling her last record was taking the elevator to find Sofia at daycare and go to his apartment. She just did not expect that the person would divide the elevator a few moments, it was essential to regain the will to live ...

Upon entering the elevator is faced with a woman, or rather a surgeon because she was dressed in uniform, she had long, straight, shorter than the height of your shoulders, its color was white lightly tanned, she certainly had obtained some sunny somewhere near the city ...

"Hello, I'm Dr. Julie, Julie Merye general surgeon and you should be ...?" Callie looks up and says with a shrug, "Dr. Torres, Callie Torres Orto ..."

"Ow heard very good things about it, the research being presented at TED cartilage is not for any doctor ... only the best speeches there, congratulations," said the young doctor also looking up waiting for the elevator door opened.

The elevator door opens and Callie comes out ahead. "Dr. Julie is welcome, see you at the hospital ..." Surgeon General goes after Callie: "Thank you, after this first day of work, nothing better than picking up my son at daycare ..." Callie becomes frightened face to the new doctor, she looks very young, she seems not to have children ... "Wow, you have a son? Ow I mean ... you do not seem to have children, is very new ... and ...". Callie looks into the eyes that appear to be green or blue, finally, she can not decipher the look and turns to the other side. "I mean you do not seem to have children, that is." Callie says awkwardly.

"You do not seem to have a child ... is young and beautiful, who is married ... sorry ...". Callie leaves no rookie finished speaking and says: "I'm not married, I mean ... I am, but I'm separated, was betrayed in the hospital and everyone already knows, probably you too ..." Callie can not disguise his anger at the thought of Arizona and almost let out a few tears from her face ...

"Well, I'll take my daughter to see Dr. Julie out there ..." Callie says shaking his head and trying to convey a slight smile.

"Merye, you can call me Merye ..." Says the newcomer after giving a nice smile to Callie and then leave.

"Damn, she has dimples ..." Callie mutters after entering the nursery and pick up his daughter.

After hours of standing in a surgery, Arizona could not hide the fatigue back then decided to take a nap in the break room doctor. She was lying down and could not stop thinking about Callie, these weeks were tortured because he wanted his wife back. She knew it was wrong, but was willing to apologize as many times as necessary, because Callie was the woman he loved and decided to spend the rest of his life.

When she was almost asleep, the door opens, Lauren approaches her and begins stroking his hair gently massaging.

"You must have had a very tiring day even, I think he deserves a few hours of pleasure ..." Lauren says, and in one swift movement, born in Arizona and fits between the legs around his hips.

"Lauren I do not want anymore. Like I said, have slept with you ruined my marriage with the woman I love and will always love you, leave me now!" . Arizona trying to get out from under it, but rather, Lauren holds his hands above his head.

"Arizona I told you that you deserve to lose control sometimes, but today I want to lose control with you ...". Without thinking twice Lauren takes off his shirt and starts kissing his neck of Arizona, she tries to pull away, but when Lauren takes one of her hands between her legs, she lets out a moan that makes Lauren realize that even though she denies it, is enough to want sex again ...

Arizona really tries desvincilhar Lauren, but gives up. "Fuck," says Arizona begins to accept the caresses of Lauren and introduces his hands between her legs, causing the release of the blonde in a groan and a laugh of satisfaction of Lauren ...

will be continued...

Comments are welcome


End file.
